


Sink

by sparklyfaerie



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: F/M, PWP, There is no plot, some biting and scratching but nothing too extreme, this is just porn guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyfaerie/pseuds/sparklyfaerie
Summary: The first time Kyo bites her, Tohru sucks in a breath. It doesn’t hurt. It actually kinda feels really good.
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 131





	Sink

The first time Kyo bites her, Tohru sucks in a breath as tingles run from her shoulder to her belly.

She’s sitting on the edge of his desk with him standing between her legs, hand down his pants and head tipped to the side to allow him to kiss her neck. One of his hands moulds to her breast under her shirt while her knees rest on either side of his hips, his free hand bunching in the fabric at her back. He grunts a little as she tightens her grip on his erection and speeds up her strokes; she feels his breath leave him harshly through his nose, the air dancing across the heated skin of her neck. Her other hand is tangled in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp as his teeth dig into her skin.

It doesn’t hurt. It actually kinda feels _really_ good. She whimpers and tugs on his hair when he seems to realise what he’s done and jerks his head back. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Her hand pauses in its movement and she nudges the back of his head, trying to guide him back. “It’s okay. It didn’t hurt.” Beneath the flush of arousal across her cheeks, she feels the warmth of embarrassment. But he’d made her promise a long time ago that she would speak up about what she wanted and what she didn’t. “I… liked it.”

His eyes widen and his jaw drops a little. “ _Really_?” He asks incredulously, and she giggles at the crack in his voice.

“Really.” She promises. And, because she enjoys surprising him, she swallows her natural reservedness and tilts her head back to the side, baring the bite mark to him and squeezing his cock. “It means I was doing a good job, right?”

Kyo sucks in a breath through his nose and his eyes darken, pupils dilating as they zero in on the marked stretch of skin. He crowds back into her space and dips his head to murmur in her ear “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

“I will.” She promises with a breath as his lips return to her skin. He mouths at the red mark gently as her fingers go back to work. She loves the sounds he makes as she works him; low, but raw and desperate, inhibitions forgotten at the feeling of her hand wrapped around him. She rocks herself against her own wrist, seeking relief from her own rush of desire; the hand on her breast splays along the skin, thumb rolling around her nipple as she whimpers. Everything is heat and motion and the movement of his breath across her skin.

She bites her own lip when he tweaks her nipple a certain way, conscious that Yuki is just across the hall, likely still awake. It’s late, but not _that_ late. They have to be careful not to make too much noise. _Again_.

She feels teeth on her skin again as she draws him closer to the edge; this time, nipping along the column of her throat rather than just biting down. She wants to pull off her shirt to let him access the skin of her shoulder, but that would mean putting distance between them. But she wants to feel his mouth other places, so she withdraws her hand from his hair and tugs the collar as far to the left as possible, exposing more skin. He seems to take the hint and clamps down on her shoulder, a moan seeping out from between his lips and her skin.

She’s not quite sure how they ended up here, to be honest. They’d been doing homework downstairs after dinner before moving into Kyo’s room to watch a movie. But with the way his hand slips from her back and steals under her skirt to press at her through her underwear, she honestly can’t remember what it was about.

She presses her face into his neck to muffle her whimpers when he pushes the fabric aside and slides two fingers into her. Of the two of them, to their very great surprise, Tohru is the more vocal partner—it’s _her_ that usually gives them away when they fool around at night. And she _very_ much doesn’t want Yuki banging on the wall to tell them to knock it off right now.

His thumb finds her clit as he presses into her. She’s already oversensitive and hot from touching him; her knees involuntarily squeeze his hips as he starts to move his fingers. She can’t string together a single thought, let alone coordinate her limbs; her hand stops moving at his touch, her entire body twitching and coiling as she fights to keep from making too much noise.

Kyo whispers something in her ear that she doesn’t catch. She pulls her hand out of his pants and shoves them down his hips, begging with her body; he seems to understand and tugs her underwear off, letting her panties slide down her shins and fall to the ground without a sound. She leans back, resting her weight on her hands as he moves her bodily by the hips to the very edge of the desk, and a sigh of relief slides from her lips when she feels his heat press into her.

He’s not gentle; they’re both far too keyed up for that. She shifts her weight onto one hand to slide the other under his shirt to claw at his back. She’s dimly aware that she’s probably marking him, but neither care as he moves forcefully between her legs.

The first time they had sex, Kyo had been very gentle, very sensitive to how she was feeling and eager to put her at ease. But as they’ve progressed through the months of the physical side of their relationship, they’ve discovered that they like to leave evidence; hickeys, scratch marks, and bruises from holding too tightly are common between them, though usually in places well-hidden from the eyes of over-involved relatives and friends. Of course, they have times that are slow and sweet and perfect, but on days like today, _feeling_ overrides emotion.

That’s not to say her heart doesn’t swell with love for Kyo when he’s buried himself between her thighs. It bubbles up, caught in her lungs as she breathes out professions of adoration for him. She tilts her head back, the curtain of her hair dancing along the table and tangling with her own fingers as all but the smallest sounds of ecstasy are held back between lips and teeth.

His body bears down over hers, pressing together through their clothes. She wishes they were naked, wishes that she could feel more of his skin than the hand holding her thigh open for him, gripping tightly with callused fingers. His other hand tangles in her hair as well as he braces his weight on the tabletop, hips driving forward with purpose as he presses his face into her clavicle and grunts with effort.

He kisses her, wet and sloppy, on the throat. She tilts her head, relishing in the slight tugging sensation as her hair catches on fingers. She can feel him straining to hold back from coming, knows he doesn’t like to leave her hanging if he can avoid it. So, she removes the hand at his back and slips it between their bodies, just above where he fills her.

“ _Fuck_!” He grunts into her skin when he notices the movement of her hand. “Are you touching yourself _?_ ”

She hums in the affirmative as she circles herself, the back of her hand brushing against his pubic bone as he presses closer. Sparks dance along her skin, heat crawling from her core to spread throughout her body. She whimpers his name through clenched teeth, not trusting herself to say any more without breaking her relative silence.

He speeds up, rhythm lost as she clenches around him. She chases after the pressure as it builds in her pelvis, her body tightening and eyes closing as the feeling overtakes her. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and whimpers as she convulses around his cock, the hand between her legs snatching out to grasp at his hip, leaving a trail of red welts along his skin as she rides out her high. Vaguely, she’s aware of Kyo’s teeth sinking into her shoulder again, a low moan eking out against her skin as he spills within her.

They stay that way for several long moments, breathing heavily with sweat cooling on their skin. Slowly, Kyo’s jaw loosens and he draws back, slipping out from inside her with a sigh. They’re both flushed messes, but that’s completely unimportant as he helps her right herself and tugs his pants back up over his hips. The kiss he gives her after sliding her underwear back up her legs is sweet and gentle, and she twines her arms around his neck.

“You might have trouble hiding this.” He murmurs, thumb brushing along the first bite mark. The second will be easily covered by her shirt. “I think it’s gonna bruise. Sorry.”

“That’s okay.” She hums, knocking his nose with her own, eyes still closed and basking in the blissful aftermath of their intimacy. “It’s winter. I’ll just wear a scarf.”

“Around the house?” He asks, a touch of incredulousness to his lazy drawl.

“I’ll wear my hair forward.” She murmurs before sliding her lips along his. “Don’t worry about it.”

He hums and surrenders to her lazy affection. His touch is gentle now as he cradles her head in his hand and presses the other against the small of her back. She lets him tow her forward and slips off the edge of the desk, kiss breaking as her face lowers by several inches once she’s stood on the floor. She presses her palms to his chest and he draws back with a confused frown between his brows.

“I’m going to have a shower before bed.” She whispers, and despite the fact that they’ve been sleeping together for nearly four months, despite the fact that they _just_ finished having sex, her cheeks warm once again. “You can join me if you like.”

She bites back a giggle at the way his eyes widen before narrowing at her. “ _Minx_.” He growls, pulling her back and cupping her rear with a squeeze.

She giggles and kisses the underside of his chin. “So, are you coming?”

“Yeah.” He breathes against her ear. “Just keep it down in there. The walls echo.” Her cheeks blaze at the suggestion as he releases her and moves to the door, looking back at her over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. “Coming?”

She breaks into a breathtaking grin and takes his hand, the two of them slipping out of his quiet room and into the dark hallway beyond.


End file.
